Snow Angel
by TRAnimeGal
Summary: Another short lil TR fic. The snow brings back memories for Jessie, and James comforts her


"James! James! Wake up, it's snowing!"  
  
James blinked a few times and turned to the digital clock glowing neon green on the   
nightstand. "Jessie, it's 2:30 in the morning..."  
  
"I know, but it's so beautiful... I wanted you to see it, too."  
  
He smiled in spite of his sleep disturbance. Before he could say anything else he was  
being dragged out of bed and to the window. "See, isn't it pretty?"  
  
The full moon hung high in the heavens, touching everything around with its clear white  
light. Big white flakes cascaded from the sky. The area surrounding the cabin was already  
blanketed with an inch or two of snow. The pine trees showed off their new gowns of white; it  
almost looked as if they were dancing in the lunar glow. James had to admit it was a wonderful  
site, even though he hated the frigid temperatures associated with it. He could feel a tugging  
at his pajama sleeve.  
  
"James, let's go outside!"  
  
"But we'll catch a cold, Jess..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
She looked at him with longing sapphire eyes. He couldn't turn them down. "OK, but we  
can't be outside for too long or we'll get sick..."  
  
"Come on, let's go!"  
  
She yanked him to the door and hastily put her shoes on. He barely had enough time to   
slip on his boots before he was pulled out the door. "Jessie, wait, we forgot our coats..."  
  
The cold engulfed him and swallowed him up. He loitered beside the cabin as Jessie   
rushed out into a clearing. Desperation caught up as he wished for the warmth of his blanket  
and the comfort of his pillow. "Jess, I'm cold! Can we go in now?"  
  
She was totally oblivious to her surroundings as she stood there amidst the falling  
crystals. It seemed as if she were trapped in her own world, a frozen escape from the harsh  
reality she was used to living. She was certainly happy.  
  
James stared down at the ground, hoping that they would go in soon. He felt a sharp  
stinging on his shoulder. The water seeped into the fabric of his pajamas and ran down his arm.  
He looked up to find Jessie smiling shyly at him, the remains of a snowball melting in her palm.  
  
It was war.  
  
Icy spheres flew back and forth between the two, shrieks and cheers escaping with each  
hit. They fired with limited accuracy, most of them whizzing by their target. Their clothes  
were getting damper and damper. The battle ceased when Jessie let out a small sneeze.  
  
"Jessie, you're going to get sick now. Come on, let's go inside."  
  
"Can't we stay out here a little longer?"  
  
"No, we have to get warmed up first. You can watch it from the window. I'll make us   
some hot chocolate, OK?"  
  
It saddened her to have to leave her wintry wonderland, but she agreed. The two of them  
went inside and wrapped themselves up with the blankets off their beds. The clock shined 3:18  
AM. James went to work heating water on the stove as Jessie sat on the edge of her bed and  
peered out at the glistening landscape.  
  
"James?" Jessie whispered into the dim light.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you ever miss the old days?"  
  
"What old days?"  
  
"You know..." The shine from the moon beamed in from the window onto her still figure.  
"The days when we were kids. When we didn't have to worry about money or love or survival. All  
of those times that we were allowed to be ourselves, and it didn't matter what anyone thought of  
us."  
  
"I never though of it until now, I guess." He sat down on the bed beside her. "But   
think of all the things we couldn't do when we were little. We have so much freedom now. Most  
people our age aren't doing anything with their lives, and we're out living in the moment.  
Besides..."  
  
"What, James?"  
  
"We didn't know each other back then, and I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"We're pretty close, aren't we?"  
  
"Best friends forever."  
  
"And always."  
  
The kettle screamed from atop the stove. James got up and took it off the burner. He   
poured the steaming water into two mugs from the cabinet and brought them over to the counter  
with the hot chocolate mix on it. "Do you want a lot or a little?"  
  
"Same as always, James. Three heaping spoonfuls."  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
He dumped the mix into the cups. Dropping the spoon into Jessie's cup, he brought it  
over to her and came to rest at her side. The only sound drifting in the air was silver against  
ceramic.  
  
A few minutes creeped by in the almost-dark. Glancing over, he noticed a tear sparkling  
in the corner of Jessie's eye. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just..." She stared into her cup; a drop shattered the mirror on the surface.  
  
"You can tell me, Jess."  
  
"My mom and I used to do this. Whenever she was home she'd let me stay up late and   
watch the snow in the moonlight. She'd make cocoa and we'd gaze out the window, staring at the  
flakes waltzing in the sky." She sniffled. "Sometimes I miss her so much."  
  
"I'm sure she misses you, too."  
  
Jessie smiled. "We go out and make snowmen and have snowball fights and build towering  
igloos in the front of our cabin. It was so much fun. I want to go back sometime."  
  
"Did you make snow angels?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Snow angels."  
  
"I've never heard of those before."  
  
"It's where you lay down in the snow and move your arms and legs back and forth and when  
you get up it looks like the outline of an angel. They're fun."  
  
"Can we go try them now? Please?"  
  
"Jess, we just got dried off. Your hot chocolate is going to get cold..."  
  
It was no use, for she was already racing towards the door. She pulled on her shoes and  
slipped on her jacket. James couldn't get her attention before she left the cabin, so he piled  
on his winter garb and went after her.  
  
She was standing in the front yard. "Show me now."  
  
"Jessie, can't we go back in?"  
  
"No, I want to learn now."  
  
"Fine." He flopped down on the ground, being careful to leave a clear outline. "Now,   
all you have to do is move your arms and legs along the ground like your doing jumping jacks or  
something."  
  
"You look stupid doing that."  
  
"Well, it turns out alright in the end. Try it."  
  
She carefully laid down on the ground and slowly moved her arms and legs. "I feel stupid  
doing this, too."  
  
"OK, now you get up and it has the outline of an angel. Get up so you don't mess up the  
edges."  
  
Both of them got up and stood back to look at them. Etched into the layer of white were  
two perfect angels, wings spread out and robes flowing. Jessie gasped. Her lip trembling, the  
tears trickling down her face, she sunk to the ground.  
  
"Jessie, what's the matter?" He bent down beside her and put his arm around her.   
"What's wrong?"  
  
"They remind me of before. I just want it all to be like it was back then. I don't   
want anything else. Just to be normal."  
  
"Jessie, I'm sorry, but you can't go back. It's over, it's done with. Try not to dwell  
on it and live for the now."  
  
"But I don't want to..."  
  
"You're going to have to." He pulled her close and held her tight. Her tears seeped   
into his sleeve as he stroked her somewhat matted hair. He really wanted to, he'd do anything  
for her, but it was out of his hands. He had to settle being her shoulder to cry on, even   
though he wanted to do more.  
  
"You know what, Jessie?"  
  
She just shook her head no.  
  
He leaned down and whispered in her flushed ear. "You're my snow angel."  
  
"Huh?" She lifted her gaze up to meet his.  
  
"It's true." A gentle smile appeared on his face.   
  
"You don't mean it."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
She pulled away slowly. "I want to go in now. Come on."  
  
He stayed put for a moment, and then followed her back into the cabin. She lay prostrate  
on the bed, still sobbing. "Jessie, let's go to bed now, OK? Maybe if you get some sleep..."  
  
"That's not what I need now."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I need... I need..."  
  
"I'll get anything, just tell me what it is."  
  
"All I need is you. Just you."  
  
She got up, trotted over to him, and wrapped him in her arms. James looked out the  
frosted window into the still morning air. The snow still came down in light airy flakes, and   
the pines were still blanketed in white. The outlines of angels spread out over the tiny   
clearing adjacent the pane. The cabin was filled with darkness except for the few moonlit  
patches on the floor, and the only sound was tears being shed. He tightened his grip on the  
sobbing girl.  
  
"Your wings spread out across the open land,   
And the harmonic choir is the only thing I hear.   
A figure, fading in and out of light.   
The sun blinds your view   
And your wings melt   
The good only returns for a moment   
But memories of wings transcend time   
My snow angel always."  
  
He lead her over to the bed and tucked her in. The clock on the stand now shone 4:36.  
He crawled into bed beside her and fell asleep with her words echoing in his ear.  
  
'Just you.'  
  
"Just you." 


End file.
